Ubiqtorate
Andolian naval shipyards Ubiqtorate-class Ubiqtorates are minor naval shipyards, still more powerful and with more defense turrets than standard naval bases. They are also much larger, as they have multiple ring-shaped structures where new capital ships are constructed, as well as massive factory sections for the assembly of smaller ships. No two Ubiqtorates are exactly alike, however; they are often built in a different structure and have different module placement. Ubiqtorates typically have 20 or more squadrons of subcapital defense ships, as well as usually at least one light cruiser and two to four destroyers. The Protectorate has built many Ubiqtorates in the past, and continues to use this design for its smaller naval shipyards. The Ubiqtorate-class design was also used by the Galactic Empire during its rule. Anchorage-class Anchorages are major naval shipyards, even larger (often up to 10 times larger) than Ubiqtorates. They have even more defensive emplacements and far more formidable weaponry, and contain many more of the docks for building capital ships. Anchorage-class shipyards are more oriented towards capital shipbuilding, and contain fewer modules for manufacturing smaller ships. They also contain more repair modules for both capital ships and subcapitals (fighters, bombers, frigates, gunships, etc.). Anchorages typically have 50 or more squadrons of subcapital defense ships, and a capital fleet of 8 to 12 destroyers, 4 to 6 heavy cruisers, two or three battlecruisers, and usually a fleet carrier, with its escort fleet of usually 4 destroyers and 2 light cruisers. Fewer Anchorage-class shipyards have been built than Ubiqtorates, largely because they are much more resource-consuming to build. However, they remain a staple of Andolian capital shipbuilding. Torov-class Torovs are the absolute largest naval shipyards ever constructed, dwarfing even the largest Perth and Kroll naval shipyards. They rival some of the largest regular space stations ever constructed in size. Torovs are equally split between assembling subcapital ships and constructing capital ships. They have some of the most powerful defensive weaponry ever made; due to the enormous available power supply, weapons that would be impractical on a starship can be used here. With ranges in the AU scale, the lasers and disruptors on these stations are immensely powerful and long-ranged. Many weapons on Torov-class shipyards are able to destroy destroyers and smaller cruisers with a single shot. Torovs also have massive banks of long-range torpedoes and other missiles, as well as bays filled with heavily armed drones. Enormous numbers of rapid-firing, short-range high-damage weapons make attacking Torovs with bombers or even large missiles from long range very difficult to impossible. Torovs typically have 100 or more squadrons of subcapital defense ships in addition to their drones, and a capital defense fleet of 16 to 32 destroyers, 8 to 16 heavy cruisers, 4 to 8 battlecruisers, 2 to 4 fleet carriers, each with their usual escort fleet of 4 destroyers and 2 light cruisers, and one or two dreadnoughts. Only a few Torovs have ever been built, due to the immense amount of materials needed to construct them. Category:Cultural articles